In the present day, it is common to use multiple different electronic devices on a regular basis that each may have different interfaces for controlling operation. Many present day mobile devices such as smart phones, PDAs, other mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like may have a touch screen interface which provides an intuitive and facile means for operating the mobile device. Moreover, the design of such devices provides an aesthetic appeal and may also offer reliable performance due to the simplicity of the touch screen user interface. However, many applications provided on such mobile devices may not be ideally suited to a touch screen interface. These applications include electronic mail (email), blogging, instant messaging, performing hybrid microblogging-messaging using services such as Twitter, and other forms of writing. Accordingly, many potential uses and applications afforded by a mobile device may be underused or performed in a cumbersome manner.
In another context, many large electronic devices such as television or similar large display devices may have a relatively cumbersome and limited interface to control operation, such as that provided by a typical remote control device. In another context, the use of a keyboard and mouse may be inadequate for controlling actions in animated or video games, thereby limiting the use of such games in computers or other devices only equipped with a keyboard or mouse.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques and apparatus to solve these and other problems.